Rules
These are the rules for the wiki. General Rules (If a new rule is added, it will be only in effect from that point onwards. You will not be punished for breaking a rule prior to it's creation.) #Be fair and nice to other people on the wiki. No rude or hurtful comments will be tolerated. #No cursing anywhere on the wiki ("Damn", "hell", "pissed", and other curse words of that level and below are allowed on the wiki). #No RPing someone else's character. #Don't edit someone else's fanfic/RP post unless you are fixing a grammatical error #You may not speak of or have your characters do anything sexual on the wiki. This also applied for pornography. None of this is allowed on this wiki. #During battles, the two users must agree who wins beforehand. #Do not destroy or permanently disfigure/damage anyone else's location, character, or item without permission. #No advertising for any other site on this wiki. #Any RP character can only be in one RP at one time. This goes for post plot RPs and location RPs #No "clone characters" are allowed (Clone Characters are characters that are exactly like another character in almost every way - EX: Link and Toon Link from the Legend of Zelda series) #Random and completely out of character posts irrelevant to the RPs plot will not be tolerated and removed. #You must add the correct categories and follow the proper page format or else your page(s) will be deleted. #You cannot post excessive violence and gore repeatedly anywhere on the wiki. #Do not use someone else's species, location, etc. without permission. #Do not re-name pages without Blizz's permission. #Do not create blogs, comments, etc. to create drama or stress about a banned/blocked user. All characters, stories, and ideas belong to their respective creators. Rules for RP/Fanfic Characters *All characters who are from a book, video game, etc. are given complete credit to their original creators. *All original characters belong to their owners on this wiki, and may be used by their outside this wiki whenever and for whatever their creator chooses. *You may not steal original characters, settings, etc. from anyone on this wiki. **You must also ask to create a character using someones species, setting, etc. before creating the character. If you do not ask owner first before you create a character using their ideas, you will be banned. ***You may also not use that character that you created using someone else's species or whatever outside this wiki without permission. *We do advise that you do not post your '''best '''original work on this wiki, since you could in fact use it in a book or such and profit from it. Even though the rules state that you can use your creations anywhere and no one is allowed to steal it, people will steal it or you possibly will not be able to claim credit for your idea. *Try your hardest not to make "Mary Sue" characters (perfect character with no weaknesses or flaws). It is O.K if you do, we all make mistakes, but it can be really annoying during RP for others. Punishment #You will no longer be able to create or adopt characters #You will be banned from chat #You will be banned from the wiki Category:Community